Le Chat
by Gurisa
Summary: Pattenrond a beau être un chat intelligent, il reste quand même un chat.
1. Règle 1

**Le Chat.**

 _Bonjour! Le chat est un recueil de Drabbles (ou ce qui y ressemble!) centrés sur Hermione et Pattenrond, leur relation maître/chat et qui dirige l'autre!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Hermione Granger était souvent considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, et son chat, Pattenrond, lui faisait honneur en étant un chat très intelligent.

Cependant, il avait beau être intelligent, Pattenrond restait quand même un chat, et comme tout chat qui se respecte, il exaspérait parfois sa maîtresse. Ce qu'Hermione ignorait sur les chats, c'est qu'ils avaient un code de l'Honneur, "L'art d'être un Chat", et que Pattenrond ne comptait pas y déroger.

* * *

 **Règle numéro 1 - "L'art d'être un Chat"- Rentrer-Sortir-Rentrer.**

Hermione révisait un chapitre d'arithmancie particulièrement difficile quand Pattenrond vint se poster à ses pieds avec un regard suppliant. La jeune femme le regarda et il se dirigea vers la porte, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait sortir. Elle se leva donc et lui ouvrit le passage vers la liberté. Il se rua dehors sans un regard pour sa maîtresse. Hermione retourna à son devoir, mais à peine fut-elle assise qu'elle entendit la douce voix de son chat quémandant de rentrer. Décidée à ne pas se laisser distraire par les miaulements du matou, elle se résigna et alla lui ouvrir. Cependant, Pattenrond marque un arrêt au milieu de la porte, avisa ses croquettes et sembla juger qu'une souris ferait mieux l'affaire. Il fit demi-tour et partit chasser. L'après-midi allait être bien long.

* * *

 _Voilà, ce sera à chaque fois de minuscules chapitres comme ceux-ci, voire parfois plus petits, qui sont là juste pour exprimer le malheur d'Hermione d'avoir ce Pattenrond! Mais elle est comme nous, même si ce chat la saoule vraiment, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer plus que tout!_


	2. Règle 2

**Règle numéro 2 – « L'art d'être un chat » - Miauler.**

 _Hello everybody! Voici le chapitre 2! C'est très très court, mais je vous avais prévenu que les chapitres seront tous comme ça. Bon peut-être un peu plus long que celui-ci. J'ai pour le moment écris 14 chapitres et je n'ai pas encore fini. Je pense qu'il y en aura un peu moins de 20, mais j'en rajouterai peut-être quand l'envie me prendra._

 _En attendant, bonne (courte) lecture!_

* * *

Pattenrond revint de sa chasse qui apparemment n'avait pas été très fructueuse.

Il courut dans la cuisine, et miaula à la mort.

Hermione leva les yeux de ses devoirs, et se leva tout court pour aller nourrir son pauvre chat affamé.

Pauvre chat affamé qui se tenait actuellement devant une gamelle pleine de croquettes.


	3. Règle 3

**Règle numéro 3 – « L'art d'être un chat » - Le paillasson.**

Hermione s'était rendue au supermarché après avoir fait sortir son chat pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fut attendrie de voir son Pattenrond l'attendre à côté du paillasson sur le pas de la porte. Elle sortit ses clés tout en avançant vers l'entrée de la maison. Puis elle s'arrêta net, à mi-chemin. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de laisser son regard vers ses pieds. « Pattenrond ! Le paillasson n'est pas une litière ! »


	4. Règle 4

**Règle numéro 4 – « L'art d'être un chat » - Miauler (II).**

Bonjour! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de "Le Chat"! N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des propositions pour un chapitre, ou même à me raconter vos anecdotes, qui sait, elles eront peut-être l'objet d'un chapitre?  
Sinon vous pouvez me suivre sur Facebook si vous le souhaitez, sous le même nom que sur fanfiction "Gurisa"!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Karine** : Oui les chats sont nos amis! Même s'ils complotent contre nous, et que parfois ils sont un peu maléfiques quand même! J'espère que ton chat sait se montrer câlin pour se faire pardonner ses bêtises! Le mien c'est un Enfer sur pattes! Insupportable, vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre que ne serait-ce qu'un seul ne mes chapitres ne soit pas un vague traumatisme remontant à une frasque de mon félin...

* * *

Hermione s'était couchée tôt car elle devrait se lever à 6 heures pour se préparer pour la rentrée. Son chat s'était mis en tête de dormir avec elle, et la jeune femme avait été forcée de rendre les armes quand il lui avait fait son regard de chat-botté.

« Miaou. »

« … »

« Miaou miaou. »

« … »

« MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOU MIAOUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

« Pattenrond il est 4 heures ! »

« Miaou miaou ? »

« Je ne vais jamais réussir à me rendormir… »

« Mrrrou. »


	5. Règle 5

**Règle numéro 5 – « L'art d'être un chat » - Le lit.**

 _Désolée pour mon absence, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avec les examens et ma vie personnelle! Bonne lecture pour ces quelques lignes en compagnie de Hermione et son terrible Patterond!_

* * *

« Ho il est mignon mon Pattenrond qui fait dodo ! »

Pattenrond, couché sur le lit d'Hermione, faisait plus ou moins semblant de dormir. Quand sa maîtresse approcha sa main pour le caresser, non-seulement elle réveilla le matou, mais en plus elle manqua de peu de se faire mordre. Elle recula, outrée, et regarda son chat s'étirer. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ou d'interpréter le regard du félin, ou sinon elle aurait clairement vu qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Et en effet, il avança nonchalamment vers le plaid préféré d'Hermione, ses yeux brillèrent d''une lueur dangereuse, il se mit sur ses pattes arrières et se jeta sur le fameux plaid avec force et détermination. Son objectif ? Faire le plus de trous possibles.


End file.
